mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berglund/Glader Voting
The Following Character's have been entered into a contest for creating your own Glader, The winner of the contest will get his/her's character's own page on our official Maze Runner wiki! Your character will also get their own story/fanfic publish on the wiki as well with bragging right's, but don't be a shank with the bragging right's. The Entry's are below Jade Vega created by: Humanistaa Jadeit "Jade" Vega Group A Subject A1 (Initail)' map Jade was the original version of Teresa which prematurely sent to the maze. The girl had to be a map that will bring the boys from the area or at least their guiding light their departure ALS,Through experiments one of the scientists thrill able to predict what will happen over the next 5 minutes. It was the final prognosis for a candidate with Thomas. All this would be rolled up if not for her untimely death. After these events sent her place at the end of Teresa. Jade kept a journal thanks to which boys and Teresa was able to decipher the code She died saving one of the young before a Griever she is 15 Temperance Booth added by: Big Brother 99 Personal Information Biological Information *Name: Temperance Booth *Age: 24 *Work: The Leader of a The Scorch *Status: Alive Physical Description **Has red hair **Has blue eyes **Is physically plump **Has scars all over her body **Is 5"6" Background information ***Was born to a abusive mother ***Was in foster care until she was 12 ***She was kidnapped by The Maze Runner bosses ***Then was in their until she was taken out ***Then was had her memory wiped ***She was working for the cause of the maze ***She left the maze to work for the scorched missionaries ***Has three children **Has size ten feet Aria Erudite created by: Berglund '''''Aria Erudite Group A Subject A13 The Spark Aria Barton, known as Aria Erudite,was a mistake. She was never meant to go into the trials. W.I.C.K.E.D offered her a job but she turned them down, instead of letting her rot in the Scorch they kidnapped her, drugged her and sent her up in The Maze, but Aria's memories are coming back with no explanation. W.I.C.K.E.D's worried with her intelligence and Divergent tendencies she could break the Trials and shut W.I.C.K.E.D down. She's known as The Spark, because she is Sparking the end of W.I.C.K.E.D's studies, She skilled with a bow and arrow, throwing knives, a spear. And the Ability to fight, she's very light on her feet which makes her faster. W.I.C.K.E.D wants her dead, and they hired Group B to do the work for them. W.I.C.K.E.D's Files *Real Name: Aria Barton *Height: 5ft4 *weight: 110 *bra size:36C *Group: A *Subject: A13 *Immune or Crank?:80% Immune, 20% Crank *Age: 17 Katusko Victoria created by: Kccreations Mariana Koma, known under Katsuko Victoria, was a girl who was almost sent up to the Glade via the Box to die, but was spared and allowed to live under the condition that she became a W.I.C.K.E.D associate *'Group:' B (would-be) *'Subject:' A16 (would-be) *'Title:' The Fallout (would-be) Mariana was born to two healthy parents before the sun flares hit...and grew up in a family of Cranks during one of the worst times in the history of the scorched Earth. The Flare ran rampant in her city, and gradually, everyone she ever knew died a horrible death...even her parents and sister Miriam, leaving her alone. Why did Mariana herself not die? She was Immune to the Flare. When she was sixteen, she (unsuccessfully) attempted to cross the Scorch with her friend, Maya Harlan, in order to escape the infected city. Maya ultimately died after being struck by a bolt of the deadly Scorch lightning, but Mariana made it all the way across. Almost. It was during this trek that W.I.C.K.E.D abducted her and decided what should be done about her. Mariana was almost sent into the Maze...but a split-second decision allowed her to stay behind under the condition that she worked for W.I.C.K.E.D as long as needed. Lucy "wolf" Paige created by: Holmeister125 *Age: Unknown *height: Unknown * Weight:Unknown *Appearance:Red Hair, Brown eye's,Kind, Loving, Gentle, helpful and caring * Occupation: Runner * Gender:Female * Fate: Unknown * Type: Unknown Voting Which Glader shall win? Jade Vega Temperance Booth Aria Erudite Katusko Victoria Lucy "wolf" Paige Category:Blog posts